How We Met
by 4RAINYNITE
Summary: Have you ever wondered how Chiro met the Hyper Force? Well, now all your questions are about to be answered.
1. Chapter 1

How We Met

How We Met

Years ago on a planet similar to Earth a great war was being fought everywhere you turn there were: buildings falling, blood on the ground, and weapons everywhere. There were no: tanks, bombs, or in fact any humans in this war they were either running or cowering to get away. No, the ones who were protecting this planet were 5 robot monkeys.  
>"LOOKOUT!" A red monkey pushed a yellow monkey out of the way as a building was about to fall on her.<br>As soon as both got up the yellow monkey said. "Thanks, Sprx." "Anytime, Nova."  
>"Sprx,Nova, I need help!" A green monkey shouted with a blue monkey in front of him protecting him from skull like monsters.<p>

Sprx and Nova fired thier jetpacks and hurrid to the other they got there they saw the green monkey trying to saw through some fallen post that trapped a family inside a car while the blue monkey was blasting off the creatures with drills.  
>Sprx's arms soon turned into magnets seperating the poles letting the family out free."Otto, are you okay?" Sprx asked the green monkey putting his hand on his shoulder "I'm fine we have to help Gib-" "LADY TOMAHAWK!" Both turned to look at Nova and Gibson."All ready taken care of!" Nova said with a smirk on her face with Gibson behind her. "Have any of you seen Antauri?" The three did not have time to answer as more of the nightmarish monster surrounded them."We'll find Tauri later we have get rid of these goons first. MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!" Sprx shouted as his attack hit 10 of the formless."BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!""WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!""LASER CRISS CROSS!" Though they were able to attack a few there were still more coming until the four were cornered.<p>

"WHATDOWEDO?" Otto asked in a panic. "It's impossible to defeat them, all we can do is hope for a miracle" Gibson said in a defeated tone. The Formless began to circle around the group ready to finish the monkey team. "CLAW DISRUPTOR!" Suddenly every last one of the formless were sliced and fell to the ground. The team looked up to see a black monkey with lime-green eyes. "ANTAURI!" The group shouted running up to him."Is everyone alright?" Sprx answered "We're fine Antauri,just-" Before he could finish a huge explosion blasted the five monkeys. Antauri was trying his best to get up as the others were unconscious, Antauri could only find enough strentgh to be on his knees and his hands in the dirt. He then sensed something evil headed their way: a tall dark figure soon appeared out of nowhere holding a staff and a cloak covering him "YOU!" Antauri yelled out in pain as the figures hand came down on him ready to grab him suddenly.  
>"CHIRO WAKE UP, THIS IS STUDY HALL NOT NAPTIME!" *GASP* A young boy who appeared to be: 13 years old, with dark blue eyes, and black hair sat up in his looked up to a man in his late 30s looking down at him angerly as he heared snickers and giggles all around him. "Chiro, this is a library a place to: read,study, not to day dream all 7th period." "Sorry, Mr-" The teacher tapped Chiro's head with his book and said "Not another word." He then placed the book on Chiro's head and continued. "Since you all find this so hilarious, I hope you realize that your finals are next week and it is the difference between: going to the beach, visiting grandma in the countryside, going to the ice cream shop, and blowing away your parents' inheritance, instead of staying in summer school and getting rid of gum under the desks that you all put under there study hard eveyone." He took his book off of Chiro's head 'Chiro?" "Yes sir."<p>

*BBRILINNNGGG*

The last bell of the day rang letting the students run free into the hallways to their lockers and leave for home. Only a few stayed behind for: clubs,friends,to study, and etc. Chiro stayed in thd library along with a few couldn't concentrate on his english book, he was still thinking about the dream he had with the 5 monkeys he soon took out his notebook to doodle the five with his colored pens he began doodleing the:red,green,blue,and yellow monkeys then he was doodleing the black one for some reason he was slowly drawing him. Chiro didn't know why but he felt guilt while drawing him in his dream he was about to be attacked be a cloaked figure. He shut his notebook and put it in his backpack ready to leave the school. As he left he thought of the dream he had with the monkeys. "NO." He said to himself. "It's just a dream and monkeys don't talk... do they?"


	2. Chapter 2

How We Met 2

Chiro was still thinking about the monkeys in his dream. Where they were fighting looked like planet Shuggazoom and it looked so real. But there were questions in the back of the young boy's head : why were robot monkeys protecting the city, was it all just a dream, and what did the cloaked figure want with them?

"Hey,Chiro!" A called to him he turned around to see the caller.  
>"Oh no." Chiro said to himself it was BT and Glenny two bullies from Chiro's school who were older than him. All they ever do is mess with someone younger or weaker than them even after school. There were only two options to deal with them your ground like the idiot you are or 2. run like a baby chicken without its head.<p>

Chiro picked #2 and ran like the wind with BT and Glenny close behind. Chiro ran as fast as he could to stay away from the two bullies following him. With no luck at all Chiro tripped and fell to the ground as he tried to get up he felt someone kick his stomach.  
>"JEEZ,not even putting up a fight." "Let's get out of here." The two left leaving Chiro in pain.<br>Chiro somehow musterd enough strentgh to get up and painfully walk home.

He was now outside of his apartment when he took out his keys and opened the door. The apartment was one of those small-space-one-room-apartment-studios,there was a very small kitchen and bathroom. As he walked in Chiro just plopped himself on his bed/couch it was a rotten Friday for him but atleast it was over as he drifted off to Chiro slept his dream resumed.

"You!" The black monkey screamed or Antauri as we have learned said as cloaked figure reached his hand out to grab the monkey. "MONKEY MIND SCREAM!" Antauri's scream weakened the cloaked figure and send him or her to a wall. Antauri got up and tried to wake his team up. "WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" He tried to shake Gibson up, it seemed to be working. "AAANNNTAUURRISTTTOOOP!" 'Sorry Gibson, but we have to get the others to the Super Robot." Gibson nodded and picked up Nova as Antauri picked up Otto and Sprx, and fled on their jetpacks to the Super Robot.

Inside the rest of the monkeys just woke up and discussed what to do next. "We have no choice we have to summon the Power Primate." THE monkey team gasped. "But isn't that for when something important happens?" Otto asked sheepishly "This is an important time Otto!" Gibson said with frustration in his voice. "Do you think we have enough strentgh to summon the Power Primate?" Sprx asked facing Antauri. "I don't know,but we don't have many options the longer we wait the more powerful 'he' becomes." Antauri said in a serious tone. "Than what are we waiting for Christmas? Let's get this over with!" Sprx said fueled up and ready to go. The monkey team left the robot hoping it wasn't there last time seeing it.

They returned to where they last saw the cloaked figure. No one was on the street except for the five monkeys. "You think they surrendered?" Sprx asked. "Impossable, an army that colossal would never give up." "Oh, can it Brainstrain!" "You did not just call me that Sparky!""I told you to never call me -" Nova stand between the two. "Stop fighting you two we have to focus on the main problem." "Nova is right, save your strengh for when the real danger comes." "Guys...The real danger is here." Otto said pointing to an army of formless of different shapes and sizes in front of them was a t. creature. It stepped in front of the robot monkeys, its screen soon turned on and then the cloaked figure appeared on the big screen. The figure spoke in a cold voice that could send chills down peoples spine. "Well, well, if it isn't my little Friends." The cloaked man's voiced was so full of evil when he said 'friends' it was like being stabbed in the heart with a harpoon. "I hope you realize what you are doing and if so, I will destory you little freaks. FORMLESS ATTACK!" He shouted to the beings. The formless did as commanded and began to run,ride, and fly to the five monkeys. Antauri crossed his arms in a defense position "Remember everyone use all your strength, this is our last chance."  
>The other four monkeys followed Antauri's position. As the formless came something stranged happened it was like energy was forming around the monkeys turning into a giant green monkey before them. The primate smashed,bashed, and crushed the formless till there were none left. The primate then disappeared with the five monkeys still standing. The t.v. monster came with the man still on it. "It's over, surrender yourself now!" Antauri told the cloaked figured. "You think your so tough huh Hyper Force. Well this isn't the last time you will see me. I will return right under your noses with a bigger and badder army." "Yeah right we can beat your army again and again we can even beat an army the size of this planet!" The man grinned under his cloak. "You say that now,but without a LEADER you are nothing!" He laughed before taking off leaving the monkeys.<p>

Back at the Super Robot the team was very weak from the battle they had just faced. So many needed their help,but they were the ones defenseless. Antauri stood up and said "I'm afarid he is right my team, without a leader we are nothing, we can't continue to protect Shuggazoom if we can not protect ourselves." "So what do we do Tauri?" Sprx asked. "We wait, follow me."  
>Now in the center of the Super Robot.<br>"So what's the plan Tauri?" Nova asked. Antauri walked to his purpleish tube, placed his hand on it and said "We will wait for a leader to come. We will all go to our tubes in hibernation mode till our new leader comes." "WHAT? But, Antauri what if the 'new leader' never comes?" Sprx asked. Antauri placed his hand on Sprx's shoulder and said "He or she will come when the time is right Sprx, and we are very weak right now. The hibernation mode will give us as much energy as we need to fight again. So everyone get ready I'm about to activate the Super Robot for hibernation mode." With that:Nova,Sprx,Otto,and Gibson were in their tubes. "Bye guys, I'm gonna miss you!"Nova said inside her tube. "Right back at you chick, and you guys too." Sprx said. "Well, until the hibernation mode wears off, good bye my friends." Gibson said. The last was Otto to say something. "Nighty-night don't let the bedbugs bite!" In his childish way. Antauri smiled and waved goodbye to his friends. The four monkeys were now asleep. Antauri was almost finished setting his and the robot's chamber to join in their sleep. Antauri looked down on the keyboard and sighed. "I hope what I'am doing isn't wrong." He then walked to his tube ready to go into a deep sleep. With that the whole robot shutdown as the last light went off.  
>BBBBRRRRINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG<p>

"HUH,WHAT,WHERE,WHEN,WHY,HOW?"Chiro had woken from yet another monkey filled dream he punched the snooze button on his clock before realizing. "OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!"


	3. Chapter 3

How We Met 3

"OH NO I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Chiro shouted. It turned out his little nap was longer than he thought. He took a shower, brushed his hair, and teeth as fast as he could. He was going to be in so much trouble. As he locked the door he jetted faster than light to get to school.

'THINKOFAEXCUESE, THINKOFAEXCUESE, THINKOFAEXCUESE!' Were the only words going through Chiro's head right now.

'I know maybe if I tell them-no, that won't work. Maybe, that won't work either I used that excuse already. No wait I got it I was- no, that makes no sense whatsoever.'

"Good morning, Chiro!" Chiro turned to see , owner of the hover burger restaurant.

"Sorry , no time to talk I'm late for school."Chiro said sweating while jogging in place.

"School?" He then laughed. "WOW, kids' sure love school more now than when I was a kid."

"What do you mean?" Chiro asked while he stopped jogging in place.

"Today's Saturday Chiro!"

It then hit Chiro it was SATURDAY. Which means he got up for nothing, when he could've stayed in his apartment and sleep till noon or watch his favorite TV show 'The Sun Riders'.

"So I got up for nothing?" Chiro asked looking like a fool.

"I wouldn't say nothing; I needed someone to test my new hover burger anyone who test gets it free."

Chiro was feeling hungry since he left the door with no breakfast. "I'll take you on your offer."

"Okay, one potato-chip-burger coming right up!" said getting the hover burger ready.

Chiro pulled out his notebook with his sketch of the five monkeys he sketched the other day. His last dream was they defeated the cloaked figure, but there was something about them needing a leader for some weird reason. Wasn't Antauri their leader? He seemed to have all the leadership skills he was: smart, calm, and brave. So why wasn't he the leader? Chiro thought to himself.

"Burgers ready Chiro, tell me what you think." said as he placed the hover burger near Chiro. Chiro took a bite of the burger. "WOW, this is really good!" Chiro said as he continued to eat the burger. "Good to here now I can advertise it."

took out some weird looking remote and pushed one of the many buttons on it to reveal signs, banners, and a blow up dinosaur of his potato-chip-burger. "Thanks again Chiro." As he walked off to serve his new creation of hover burgers to the other early birds at his stand.

'I will never understand business.' Chiro said in his head as he got up and left.

Chiro was still deep in thought of his dreams that keep occurring. All he knew about the monkeys were they were always fighting this cloaked figure who wanted to kill them. It was just too weird and why was he having these sorts of dreams boys his age usually dreamed of racecars or having a girlfriend. But no, he had robot monkeys in his dreams. As Chiro looked up from the ground he noticed he wasn't in the city anymore but was in its abandoned outskirts.

"WOAH, I must've been thinking so hard I-" Before he could finish his sentence he noticed that his foot just stomped on an old soda can. Chiro just kicked the can out of his way.

*CLINK* He then found himself having fun kicked the old can until he kicked it so far it was out of sight. He then looked around the outskirt area even more it was beautiful. With its: lakes, streams, and trees of many strange fruit how did this place become abandoned. Chiro took in the sights all at once until he noticed something odd.

"What the Shuggazoom?" Chiro whispered to himself there was a giant robot right in front of him. Chiro couldn't believe his eyes sure he has seen robots before but never this big. For some reason the robot looked familiar it was like the giant robot in his dreams. Suddenly before he could think the foot/door in the robot's foot opened.

Usually at times like this when a weird door or portal opens you have these options: away and pretend you didn't see anything (Please do this in real life). 2. Walk in like a Mary-sue in a horror film when you know the serial killer is inside the house and you did not bother to even call the police(Call the police first then save your loved ones or pray the killer is still there when the police come. or 3. Walk in and see how far the rabbit hole takes you (I got that idea from Alice in Wonderland).

(Guess what folks Chiro picked prize door #3 which means: he gets to go on an adventure! Enjoy everyone!)

Chiro soon walked into the robot unaware of the journey and dangers he will soon face.


	4. Chapter 4

How We Met 4

Hi just wanted to tell everyone I do not own SRMTHFG. Also baylee1100 has asked me a couple of questions in the reviews so here are the answers: 1. The reason Chiro is having dreams of the Hyper Force and past events is kinda like a foreshadowing of what will happen in the story..2. If you seen any movie where the hero has dreams of stuff that has happened in the past to warn them what is to come and what they should do.3. Your about to see his reaction right now.

Chiro walked into the robot unaware that the door closed behind him. The first thing Chiro noticed when he walked in was it was dark (and I don't just mean dark I mean as dark as a stormy night, with no moon during a blackout in a dark alley where you know you will be robbed of your wallet), he then pulled out his mp3 player to show a little light so he could know where he was going.

Chiro soon came upon an elevator covered with spider webs and rust.

'I wonder if it works' Chiro thought to himself before pushing one of the buttons. Surprised Chiro felt the floor move under him going up until he was in a much larger room where he was before.

The room was covered in dust, spider webs, rust, and etc. It seemed as if the room has never seen the light of day. Chiro looked around the room hoping to find who are what used to habitat the giant robot. All he could see was a giant computer which he tried to turn on but it was no use, 5 seats with different colors, 5 elevators, and 5 tubes.

Chiro walked up to one of the tubes and with his hand wiped off some of the dust enough for him to see through he managed to only see some purple colored liquid with nothing in it.

"What the Shuggazoom could have lived here?" Chiro asked himself all he could figure out was there must have been 5 beings that occupied the robot. But why was the place abandoned the place was big enough for more than 5 people, maybe it was a movie prop or a business center that ran out of business.

"Well this was yet another way to waste a perfectly good Saturday." As soon as Chiro was about to leave the robot he tripped.

"OW! What did I-" Chiro noticed he tripped on a lever in the middle of the room.

As soon as Chiro got up his curiosity got the better of him (AGAIN!)

"Maybe this lever is what turns everything." With a smile on his face he pushed lever forward activating the robot.

Suddenly a sparks appeared from the lever activating everything in the dark room. A great power surge surrounded the robot, there was mist of black, white, and green surrounded Chiro until it formed a giant primate like creature. Chiro tried to back away only to have the primate roar and then turned into a sphere of energy that entered Chiro's chest. Chiro soon was hyperventilating on the floor unable to breathe with the power now inside of his body. Behind him the five tubes were now glowing neon: green, blue, red, yellow, and purple only to reveal 5 darkened figures in the tubes now, and the room was still as dark as night but soon some of the appliances started to glow. Between all of this Chiro blacked out.

"What happened?" Chiro woke up and slow got up from his blackout. Chiro noticed that the room was different it was still dark but some parts of the room were glowing (Pretend it's like a laser tag place where it is really dark but the obstacles are neon or glow-in-the-dark).

Chiro than noticed the five tubes were now glowing and it seemed to be someone in each one.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, IS SOMEONE IN THERE? Chiro shouted pounding his fist on the purplish tube. Chiro panicked were the people inside the tubes alive or dead. Chiro quickly ran to the computer hopefully it would have some answers.

"COMEONCOMEON." Chiro pressed the keys down not knowing what he was doing. Different things came up on the screen with stuff he did not know about all he knew was he had to get whoever was in the tubes out.

Chiro continued to press the buttons until he saw on the screen 'HIBERNATION SEQUENCE ENDED'. Suddenly Chiro heard a loud crash sound.

*CRASH*

Chiro looked around to see the tube with purple liquid spill out with whomever in it not there. Chiro felt as if he was being watched, he turned back to the computer to notice a pair of glowing green eyes staring at him with long sharp claws.

Chiro found himself screaming trying to get away from the creature only to slip, fall, and get wet from the purple liquid that spilled on the.

"OW, my head." Chiro said getting up as the creature slowly came toward him.

"No stay back!" Chiro shouted running away from the creature until he was back at the robot only to find the door closed.

"OHNO, OHNO!" Chiro pounded on the door with his fist trying to get out unaware that that mysterious figure was behind him and placed a claw on his shoulder. Chiro fell backwards now looking at the creature trying to shield himself from being attacked.

"Are you alright?" The creature spoke in a male's voice.

Chiro looked up to see the creature's claw out to help him up. Chiro grabbed the cold claw to be pulled up to his feet.

"Uh, thanks." Chiro awkwardly thanked the creature who pulled him up.

"You're welcome, please follow me." The creature said as Chiro followed him.

In the main room the same way it was left.

"Man when is Antauri coming back I'm getting bored!" A male's voice said.

"Calm down Sprx, he said he would be right back." A female voice said.

"Nova is right Sprx; Antauri is not one to lie to us, right Otto? Otto?" A male voice asked not hearing any response.

"5 more minutes mom I'm almost at the Peanut land in Burbank.*SNORE*" Otto said in his sleep.

"I don't believe it, we've been in hibernation for who knows how long and he's still asleep." Sprx said in an arrogant voice.

Back in the main room Chiro and the 'creature' entered.

"Uh it's still pretty dark in here." Chiro said walking into the main room.

"Allow me." The creature said while he clapped his hands twice and the lights came on.

'Wish I knew that half an hour ago'. Chiro thought to himself. "Hey thanks for the light Mr.- AHHHH!" As Chiro turned around he found out the so called 'creature' was a small black robot monkey with glowing claws.

"Antauri, you're back!" A female voice yelled out with excitement as a yellow monkey came out to hug Antauri with 3 others following behind her.

"Hey, Antauri who's that guy?" Otto said pointing to Chiro who was obviously freaked out.

Chiro didn't know what to do he was surrounded by talking robot monkeys, the talking robot monkeys that were in his dreams. The next thing to happen was Chiro fainted.

Now in the medical bay

Antauri stayed with the boy as he rested on the medical table. It seemed the excitement he has been through today was too much for him. Antauri soon noticed Gibson walk in.

"Will he be alright Gibson?" Antauri asked looking down at the boy.

"My readings say he will be fine he just passed out." Gibson said looking at his clipboard.

Soon Otto, Nova, and Sprx entered the room.

Nova spoke up "So Antauri, who is this kid?"

Antauri left Chiro's side to be in front of the 4 monkeys and answered.

"I believe he is the one who awakened the Super Robot our leader."


	5. Chapter 5

The 5th chapter is finally here, sorry it took so long it took me 2 days to finish this. I do not own SRMTHFG I just own the story. Enjoy

How We Met 5

"I believe he is the one who awakened the Super Robot our leader."

Antauri's statement left his team speechless this was the leader they have been waiting for?

Flashback

HIBERNATION SEQUENCE ENDED

Inside the purple tube two eyes slowly opened until they flashed open to unfamiliar surroundings. The 'person' inside the tube was no person but a monkey, a robot monkey by the name of Antauri.

Antauri looked around and spotted someone near the main computer. Antauri activated his ghost claws and with one swift move.

*CRASH*

He was out of the tube only to have glass and the purple liquid spill on the floor. Antauri levitated behind the person to have him turn, scream run, and slip on the purple liquid. Antauri then got a better view on the person. It was a boy and by the looks of it he seemed to be at least 11-13. As Antauri came closer to help the boy up he said.

"No, stay back!" He seemed to be afraid of Antauri as he got up and ran out of the main room. Before could follow the boy any farther he noticed his friends have not awakened from hibernation mode. He deactivated hibernation mode to have them awaken. Still in there tubes they woke up, the fluid drained away, and the tubes open to them rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Is everyone awake?" Antauri asked with a smile on his.

"ANTAURI!" The group shouted and hugged him.

"Antauri it's great to – what the flip happened to this place?" Sprx asked looking around as the others noticed.

"Looks like the maid isn't doing her job as housecleaning goes we should fire her." Otto said.

"What are you talking about we never had a maid and we have been in hibernation or have you forgotten." Gibson said yelling to Otto.

"Sowy." Otto said in his childish way.

"Actually, we've been asleep longer than I thought we would be." Antauri said as he was typing something into the computer. Than a number came up telling how long the Super Robot has been put to sleep.

"WHOA, we've been asleep for that long?" Nova gasped.

"Oh no, I missed so many of my birthdays!" Otto said out loud.

"Well, we might as well clean up the robot; it is very vile to live in a place like this." Gibson said in disgust.

"You may all get started without me, I have to do something important." Antauri said as he levitated out of the room.

"What does he have to do that is so important we just woke up?" Otto asked scratching his head.

At the foot of the robot Antauri heard the boy pounding on the door trying to get out. The boy fell on the floor and tried to shield himself thinking that Antauri would attack him. Antauri reached out his claw and asked.

"Are you alright?" Antauri then pulled the boy. The boy thanked Antauri as they both walked to the main room together. As soon as the lights came on the soon found out Antauri and the others were monkeys.

Back in the medical room

Antauri announced to the team the boy (Chiro) was their new leader. All was silent except for-

", YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ANTAURI!" Sprx laughed pointing at the boy.

Antauri on the other hand was not impressed as he had his arms crossed and his foot tapping on the floor. Then Sprx's expression of laughter turned to anger.

"WHAT? You expect me to believe that this KID is our new leader!"

Then he received a smack from Nova's fist.

"Knock it off Sprx!" She said with fury in her voice.

"We could go the security cameras and see if he did activate the Super Robot."

As they left Antauri stayed behind to watch Chiro incase he woke up.

Gibson was typing the keys on the computer to show what happened when the robot was activated. He had to go through since they have been a sleep for so long. Then he came to the right file where the boy pulled the lever forward and then the screen went black.

"Is that proof enough for you Sprx?" Gibson said.

"No, no, no way, there must be something wrong with the cameras or something!" Sprx said displeased to the truth.

"Sorry Sprx, cameras do not lie, believe or not the boy is the one who activated the robot." Gibson said as he was running scans through the computer, only to have Sprx curse under his breath.

Back in the medical bay.

Chiro was slowly waking up from blacking out again. He soon completely woke up on some bed trying to get up but a hand was placed on his shoulder preventing him from getting up he looked to his right to see Antauri.

"You need to rest." Antauri said to Chiro. He just nodded at Antauri blacking out 2 times made him very weak to get up. Chiro remembered Antauri from his dreams when he saw him and the monkey team for the first time outside of his dreams he thought he was dreaming, but that proved to be false.

"I'm sorry to ask you in your condition but what is your name young man?" Antauri asked.

"Me? Oh, Chiro, my name is Chiro!" Chiro said in embarrassment.

"I 'am known as Antauri, second-in-command of the Hyper Force."

"But shouldn't you be the leader?"

Antauri just chuckled at this and put his hand in Chiro's hair and answered.

"No I 'am not the leader of the Hyper Force that is you."

"What?" Chiro completely got up from the bed, just in time for the rest to enter the room.

"Oh, look sleeping beauty is up." Sprx said in a sarcastic voice to have Nova slap him in the back of the head.

"Hey, you're awake nice to meet cha I'm Otto!" He said as he grabbed Chiro's hand and shaked it.

"Hi, I'm Nova!" Chiro couldn't help but smile down at her, she seemed nice.

"I 'am to be referred to as Mr. Hal Gibson, but don't call me Mr. or Hal just Gibson." He almost reminded Chiro of his teachers except he was nice and a monkey.

"Hi, I'm Chiro." Chiro then spotted the red monkey who didn't introduce himself yet. Chiro reached out his hand to hand shake the red one. "Nice to meet ya."

"BACK OFF KID!" Sprx barked at Chiro who pulled his hand back afraid Sprx would bite it off.

"That's just Sprx, ignore him he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Nova said looking very irked at Sprx.

Chiro just nodded.

Chiro looked down before gathering his thoughts together to say a word.

"Hey, can I tell you guys something?"

"Of course." Antauri answered.

"Well you see I've kinda seen you guys before."

"What do you mean?"

"You see Antauri, over the past month I've been having these dreams with you guys in it fighting this cloaked figure who was trying to kill you all the last dream I had was this giant primate called the 'Power Primate' that wiped out an army of skeleton creatures, then how you guys went into hibernation. And that's all I can remember."

The team was shocked how did this boy know show much about their finale battle with 'him'?

"This is rather odd. Chiro did you see the man's face under the cloak?"

"No nothing not a thing."

"I understand." Antauri said.

"Look it's late and I have to go home, I'll come back tomorrow to talk more about this."

"What you mean it's early?" Otto said to Chiro.

"What, what time is it?"

"It is precisely 2:50." Answered Gibson.

"Oh man, look I really have to go home now." Chiro said.

"We understand." Antauri said before Chiro left.

"Antauri, do you think he will really come back?" Otto asked.

"I don't know Otto, it is his choice to return or not." Antauri answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter 6 sorry it took so long I had to edit, take out stuff, or put stuff in that took a total of 6-7 days were finally about to get some action in the next couple of chapters.

* * *

><p>How We Met 6<p>

'Man, I hope the monkeys aren't too hungry.' Chiro thought to himself. He was now pushing a grocery basket full of different types of food and cleaning supplies. Seeing as the monkeys have been in hibernation for a long time and the robot seemed to be a mess Chiro thought he could help out. Chiro was almost near the Super Robot.

"WOAH!" Chiro couldn't believe his eyes the robot was cleaned up. Seems like the monkeys didn't want to wait to clean up. Chiro then entered the robot the same way he did the first time to the main room but nobody seemed to be there.

'Where could they be?' Chiro thought. Then Chiro saw one of the elevators open up to reveal Nova.

"Chiro!" Nova shouted out and hugged Chiro.

"Hee, hi Nova!" Chiro said as he picked her up (she was very light.).

"What's that?" Nova said pointing to the grocery basket.

"Oh yeah. I got you guys some food in case you guys got hungry." Chiro answered.

"Thanks Chiro." Nova said getting out of Chiro's grip to the basket.

"So where's the kitchen?" Chiro asked carrying two bags of food.

"Just follow me." Nova said as she carried a bag of food to the kitchen with Chiro following her.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was huge it was way bigger than the one in Chiro's apartment. Nova just placed one of the bags on the floor and opened the empty refrigerator to place the many food items in.<p>

"...OATMEAL ..THREE DIFFERENT FLAVORS OF ICE CREAM . .BANANAS?"

"What don't you like bananas?" Chiro asked.

"Not really, we don't eat bananas." Nova told Chiro.

"Seems like you two have become quick friends." Both Chiro and Nova jumped to see that it was just Antauri.

"JEEZ, Antauri give us a heart attack why don't cha." Nova said with her hand over her heart.

"My dearest apologize Nova." Antauri said.

"Um, Antauri you said that I was the leader now, how did that exactly work?" Chiro asked.

"You see Chiro, you were the one who activated the Super Robot and with that you were fused with the Power Primate-"

"Power Primate you mean that giant ghost thing that I saw, wait does that mean I'll grow a tail or something?"

"No Chiro you will certainly not grow a tail."

"Hey guys, I'm done putting up the food, what'cha talking about?" Nova said walking by eating a chocolate bar.

" I was telling Antauri that I may have saw the 'Power Primate'. Chiro explained to Nova who looked like she was almost choking when he said 'Power Primate'.

"Really what did it look like?" Nova questioned.

"Well it was a big, and it was a primate and it was green and white, and powerful." Chiro doing his best to describe the creature.

Nova and Antauri looked at each other and said "Power Primate."

"Yeah, when I woke you guys up I think it went inside of me or something I really can't explain it."

"Don't worry Chiro, we will train you to control the Power Primate." Antauri said.

"Train? You mean the Power Primate is that powerful?" Chiro questioned

"Yes it is Chiro, even the smallest thing you do can unleash a very powerful force."

"Great, just great, like puberty wasn't a problem already."

"Don't worry about it too much Chiro." Nova said while stretching her arms. "Well I'm going outside see ya in a bit."

"Outside, you're going outside?" Chiro questioned

"Yeah, I've been asleep for years Chiro, it wouldn't hurt to go back out in some sunlight."

"I think that will do us all some good, coming Chiro?" Antauri asked.

"Sure." Chiro said with a smile walking towards the door with Nova and Chiro.

* * *

><p>In the park<p>

"WOW, I can't believe how much Shuggazoom has changed." Nova said looking around the park.

"Indeed, there have been many changes since our hibernation." Antauri agreed with Nova.

"Yeah, this place is pretty cool, I can't wait to show you guys the: arcade, ice cream shop, the hover burger stand-"

"Hey look it's Chiro."

Chiro turned around to see who it was to see B.T. and Glenny.

"OH MAN, not them." Chiro said to himself.

"Chiro who are-" "Get behind me." Chiro said cutting Nova off.

"What do you two want it's Saturday for Pete's sake?"

"What do you think?"

B.T. then grabbed Chiro by the collar of his shirt and pushed him to the ground.

"Chiro are you alright?" Antauri asked trying to help Chiro up.

"Yeah, I'm okay Antauri."

"What are you talking to the monkey, huh monkey boy."

"Yeah monkey boy."

The two bullies continued to taunt Chiro until Nova's hands turned into giant yellow pink fist that she raised in the air.

"LADY TOMAHAWK!"

Nova's fist then hit into the ground shaking Chiro and Antauri, but it sent B.T. and Glenny into the air screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bullies were soon falling down to the earth about to splat into the ground until they were floating a good 4 ft in the air than SPLAT they fell to the ground. Chiro couldn't believe his eyes, he then noticed Antauri floating in mid air with glowing green claws.

"WOAH!" Was the only thing Chiro could say when he saw Nova and Antauri's attack.

"AAAAHHHHH DEMON MONKEYS, DEMON MONKEYS!" That was all the two bullies screamed as they ran leaving the three.

"Chiro are you okay, I'm so sorry." Nova said next to Chiro.

"Don't worry Nova I'm okay, and besides they deserved it." Chiro said smiling at Nova.

Suddenly Chiro was floating in mid air then he was placed back on his feet by Antauri.

"Thanks Antauri." Chiro said dusting himself off.

"Hey what's with your hands?" Chiro said tapping his finger on Nova's fist before they turned back to normal.

"Our hands transform into gadgets for protection or just fight bad guys." Nova explained.

"Oh, I see." Chiro answered as they were returning to the robot. "Do Sprx, Otto ,and Gibson have hand weapons?

"Yeah, Otto has saws, Gibson has drills, and Sprx has magnets." Nova told him pushing one of the buttons in the elevator.

* * *

><p>They finally reached the main room.<p>

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?" Sprx shouted at the three.

"Hey, guys." Otto said with a mouthful of waffles covered in syrup and whip cream.

"Otto don't eat with your mouth full, that's very rude." Gibson said in disgust looking at Otto.

"Settle down Sprx, nothing has happened we just went for a little walk." Antauri said while floating.

"Fine." Sprx grumbled.

"Gibson any reports on the robot?" Antauri asked Gibson.

Gibson looked up from his clipboard and answered "Not really we do have to do some rewiring to the robot but they are just minor threats, the good news is the training room is up and running again."

"THE TRAINING ROOM IS WORKING?" Nova said screaming with excitement.

"The training room?" Chiro said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's where we're going to be training Chiro." Nova answered.

"WHAT? We're letting him train with us?" Sprx questioned.

"Yes Sprx we are, he needs to know how to defend himself." Antauri answered.

"Defend from what?" Chiro asked.

"From the bad guys, duh." Otto said popping up behind Chiro.

"So you mean you guys are superheroes." Chiro questioned.

"Correction we are superheroes Chiro." Gibson answered.

Chiro couldn't believe it he was surrounded by superheroes this whole time.

"HERE WE ARE!" Nova said in a sing-song voice.

"WOW!" Chiro said to himself.

The room was HUGE it had everything you would find in a gym and more.

"Well let the training begin." Nova said ready for a fight.

"Who's fighting Nova?" Chiro asked seeing Nova punching the air.

"That would be you Chiro." Antauri answered.

"What!" Chiro questioned.

"That's right, you're the youngest one here, and by my reading you have only a few fighting experiences." Gibson said reading his clipboard.

As Chiro was about to enter the arena he felt someone's hand grab his hand.

"Yeah, you might need this." Otto said handing Chiro a red helmet.

* * *

><p>Unaware to everyone Sprx left the training room to go outside on the Super Robot's left shoulder.<p>

'I don't believe this.' Sprx said to himself. 'Why are they accepting him right away, we only knew him for two days and they welcome him with open arms? We don't even know that much about him, have they forgotten about our last leader have they forgotten about Mandarin?

Flashback many years ago

Antauri, Otto, Gibson, and Sprx sensed there was something wrong. There was nothing attacking the city or robot but something was very wrong. Then it hit them where were Nova and Mandarin?

*KKAAABBOOOOMMM*

Aloud sound came from the training room the four monkeys ran to see if Nova and Mandarin were okay as they went into the room it was unbelievable hot that some parts of the robot were beginning to melt.

"What's going on Antauri?" Sprx shouted.

"I have no idea Sprx but we need to find Nova and Mandarin." Antauri shouted back.

It wasn't just the monkeys feeling this unbearable heat it was all of Shuggazoom City that felt the enormous heat wave. People were soon passing out due to the unbearable heat.

Sprx couldn't believe what was happening Nova and Mandarin were nowhere to be found.

"NNNNNNOOOOVVVVVAAAAA!" Sprx yelled at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the heat wave stopped and the source of the heat died out to reveal Nova.

"Nova!" Sprx hurried to the female monkey to find her unconscious and weak, the others saw Mandarin on the floor as well but he wasn't as damaged as Nova was. They were now in the medical bay Nova was inside one of the healing capsules.

"What happened to her, Mandarin?" Sprx shouted pointing at their so called 'leader'.

"I was trying to train her to battle against the elements, turns out she failed she was too weak." Mandarin said in a cold emotionless tone as he began to walk away.

"Stop right there." Antauri said as he grabbed Mandarin's wrist not done what he was saying. "You put her through one of your test? Do you even care of what you are doing we're in more danger of your test than any threat we have faced so for." Antauri said in an angry tone that the team has never heard before.

Mandarin than slapped Antauri's hand to let go of his wrist. "Are you questioning my leadership Antauri?"

"I care about my family, something you don't seem to care about at all." Antauri said. Suddenly, Mandarin's weapons flashed then he turned around ready to attack Antauri until.

"MAGNA-TINGLER BLAST!" Sprx's attack hit Mandarin making him slam into one of the walls and fall to the ground Mandarin then got up. "You will all pay for your betrayal!" He said running out of the room leaving the team forever.

"Does that mean we'll see him again?" Otto asked.

"Yes, he will be back, but he is no longer on our side." Antauri answered.

Sprx walked over to the healing capsule Nova was in, he placed his right hand on it not believing all of this happened to her. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sprx, Nova will be fine she's our strongest member." Gibson said before leaving the room with Otto and Antauri to see where Mandarin ran off to.

Sprx looked back at Nova. 'Don't worry Nova, this will never happen again I promise.' Sprx thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Back to the present time<p>

Sprx was still outside it was about 6:12. It was obvious that the others were still inside training with Chiro.

"So this is where you have been hiding." Sprx turned around to see Antauri.

"The kid still here?" Sprx asked not turning his gaze from the setting sun.

"Yes, Chiro is still here and finished with his training. He seems to know how to fight very well." Antauri answered.

"Antauri can I ask you a question?" Sprx asked.

"I don't know 'can' you?" Antauri asked back with a grin on his face.

"I hate it when you do that anyway, why is the kid here I mean, I know he started the robot but how do we know if we can trust him, what if he's just like Mandarin?" Sprx said.

"The truth is we know very little about him and he knows very little about us. But at least he is trying to learn and we should learn about him too, try to understand him, we may have just met him, but he seems to be the only one to understand us." Antauri said.

Sprx just sighed and said "Fine I'll try to understand the kid."

"Thank you Sprx, come on the others are down stairs." Antauri said as they came inside.

They came downstairs to see Otto, Nova, Gibson, and Chiro eating waffles.

"Waffles again?" Sprx questioned.

"I was in a breakfast mood!" Otto said as if he was offended.

"So Chiro will we see you tomorrow?" Sprx asked surprising everyone.

"Yeah sure Sprx, I'll be here tomorrow." Chiro answered.

"AWESOME!" Otto shouted out with pb&j all over his face.

"OTTO, WATCH WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" Gibson shouted as Otto almost knocked down his orange juice.

"Sowy." Otto said causing everyone else to laugh.

'Tomorrow, why does that seem so important?' Chiro thought as he placed the many plates into the sink and then it hit him.

"OH NO TOMORROW!" Chiro shouted surprising.

"What you just realize you had a date tomorrow?" Sprx asked.

"No, I don't believe this I forgot I have tests tomorrow." Chiro said.

"Calm down Chiro, we'll bring you home immediately." Gibson said.

"Are you guys sure?" Chiro said.

"Yeah, and you must be wiped out from all that training."Nova said.

It was true he was exhausted and it was very late for him to travel alone in the streets.

"Okay I accept your offer." Chiro said in defeat.

* * *

><p>A little later<p>

"And here we are." Chiro said opening the door to his apartment as the monkeys walked in. The apartment was small but at least it was neat.

"Chiro do you really live here?" Nova questioned.

"Yeah it's pretty small but it's home I guess." Chiro answered.

"And where do your parents stay, Chiro." Antauri asked.

Chiro tensed up a little bit. "My parents died when I was a little kid."

"Chiro I'm very sorry." Antauri said not meaning to hurt the boys feelings.

"That's okay Tauri, you didn't know." Chiro said with a smile on his face.

"Then where is your relative or guardian? Your only 13 and it is against the law for minors to live by themselves without parental control." Gibson added.

"Well many of my relatives live on Earth, and I pretty much take care of myself, I'm wise for my age I go to the: doctors, dentist, and groceries so there is nothing to worry about." Chiro said.

"Very well, Chiro if you need us you know where to find us. Come on team Chiro needs his rest for tomorrow." Antauri said as the monkeys left.

Chiro watched as they flew off hoping nobody noticed them. Soon after a little bit of studying, taking a shower, and studying some more he went to sleep a little prepared for his testS tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the universe a dark force received information that the Hyper Force has finally awoken by a young boy.<p>

"So he's the new leader of the Hyper Force pathetic." The voice spat out. "No matter, they may have trained him but he is not prepared for any of my test." The dark figure said before leaving the room he was in planning for what will come the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I know today is 9/11 not the happiest day in the world for anybody or this whole month and last month for me. I not only ask you to pray for the souls lost on 9/11 but my family since my cousin died 8/30 from somebody shooting him, we still don't know who did it but I pray who every it was will go to jail and justice will be served. Also my bus driver's wife died early this summer they were the nicest people you would ever met pray for him and his grandson who goes to school with me. I hope you all enjoy the short story and remember to pray today.

* * *

><p>How We Met 7<p>

In the Super Robot.

"So the Kid lives by himself?" Sprx said to the team in his chair.

"The thing that surprises me the most is why child services haven't come in and gave him a home. He's only 13. Too young to have a job, too young to drive, and too young to be alone." Gibson added.

"I agree with Gibson, Chiro is too young to be unsupervised. We'll have a talk with him after school tomorrow. "

* * *

><p>Morning<p>

Chiro woke up very early that Monday morning due to blacking out to times on Saturday and going to bed early Sunday he was well rested. The bad thing was he didn't study an inch for his exams. He was now studying on the school's bleachers , there were some other students there but they were either: studying, making out, or sleeping. Chiro then decided to hurry to his first class to avoid being late. Students started to fill in the room this was their first exam and many were nervous. The teacher came in and passed out their English exam.

"You have half an hour to complete your exam begin." She said as she sat back down in her seat.

Chiro looked at his exam and bit the eraser end of his pencil while looking at the questions.

**What is one of Shakespeare's plays:**

**The Color Purple**

**A Midnight Night's Summer Dream**

**The Outsiders**

**Harry Potter**

(Remember everyone SRMTHFG is set in the future and Chiro is not from Earth. P.S. I read all these books and loved them!)

'EUUGH, WHY DIDN'T I STUDY?' Chiro thought to himself as he answered the questions the best way he could. As class ended many students looked physically and emotionally drained from the English exam Chiro was no exception as he walked to his locker. As soon as he opened the door it was slammed closed and took Chiro by surprise. He turned around to see B.T. and Glenny covered in bandages .

'Oh no!' Chiro thought as he saw the two cracked their knuckles.

"Guess what monkey boy, since your stupid demon monkeys ain't around there's nobody here to protect ya."

A bunch of students heard what was going on and were confused to what was going.

"Look just let it go and leave me alone." Chiro flat out said he was in no mood to deal with them at all. B.T. grabbed Chiro by his collar and slammed him against his locker, ready to beat him up. But suddenly.

KKKKAAABBBBBOOOOOMMMM!

A loud explosion and screams were heard, this stopped what everyone was doing. There was smoke everywhere and the fire alarms ranged warning students and staff to exit the building the best way they could through the smoke.

* * *

><p>At the Super Robot<p>

Alarms were going off in the Super Robot Nova, Sprx, and Otto ran to the super computer with Antauri and Gibson already there.

"What's going on?" Sprx asked.

"There seems to be an explosion in one of Shugazooom's high schools." Gibson said typing on the computer than opened up a news video.

"This is Diana Watterson it seems to be an explosion has just happened outside of -"

Behind her were many students leaving the school, then it hit the five monkeys.

"Hey, don't those uniforms look like Chiro's?" Otto said nervously.

"He might be down there, come on!" Antauri shouted as they exited the robot.

* * *

><p>Back at the high school<p>

Chiro was one of many students still trying to leave the school but was unable to due to the smoke. Then screeching sounds were heard from the smoke revealing pairs of black eyes soon revealing skeleton like creatures ready to attack anything in site. One of them grabbed Chiro by his throat lifting him up high turning its hand into a sword like thing ready to kill Chiro. Chiro tried to hold his breath the best he could but it was no use he closed his eye very tight knowing he was about to die. Suddenly the grip was loosened a little, Chiro looked down with Chiro tears from his eyes to see that the monster had sliced marks vertically through his hand through its body. As the creature fell so did Chiro as he put his hand near his neck gasping for air.

"Chiro are you alright?" Chiro looked up to see Antauri with his ghost claws out covered in black slim. Before he knew Chiro wrapped his arms around Antauri and cried on the wise monkey's helmet. Antauri just wrapped his arms around Chiro, making sure his leader was alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Just want to say sorry for the very long wait. School can be a pain in the neck sometimes and I deleted some stuff but anyway MERRY CHRISTMAS, hope you like it.

* * *

><p>How We Met<p>

Chapter 8

As Chiro's tears were hitting Antauri's helmet, he knew he had to get Chiro out of the school.

"Chiro-" Antauri broke the hug from the teen as he wiped his eyes "we need to get out of here imminently, there's no telling how many formless are here." Chiro just nodded as he got up to follow Antauri.

"Antauri, Antauri are you there?" Gibson voice was heard through Antauri's head set.

"Yes Gibson, I have located Chiro, how are the others." Antauri said.

"Fine my readings say that you and Chiro are the only ones on the third floor, Otto,Nova, Sprx, and me are getting everyone else out. But you guys need to get out now there are-"

*Static*

"Gibson, Gibson?" Antauri tried to signal his friend.

"What happened?" Chiro asked not liking what was going on.

"I don't know." Antauri answered than he grabbed Chiro's wrist and said "Come on."

Antauri and Chiro were able to make it to the staircase.

"We made it." Chiro said relieved only two staircases to go as he headed down first. "Come on Antauri…Antauri?" Chiro noticed that Antauri wasn't behind him anymore.

"Antauri?" Chiro ran back up to see Antauri getting blasted by one of the formless, as the Antauri struggled to get up the formless started to surround him. Chiro didn't know what to do, then he spotted a fire extinguisher and sprayed the formless with the white stuff. With all the dust, smoke, and white stuff from the extinguisher Chiro could not see Antauri or the formless anywhere, suddenly he heard a clang sound coming closer to him.

"Antauri?" Chiro said in a squeaked voice hoping it was his friend.

Then as the smoke somewhat cleared Antauri appeared.

"Antauri, are you alright?"

"They managed to damage my jetpack, but I'll be fine." Antauri answered.

"Chiro, Antauri!" The two turned to see Nova, Sprx, Gibson, and Otto.

"Are you guys ok?" Nova asked in a nervous voice.

"We're fine Nova." Chiro answered. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're leaving the building like you should be." Otto answered.

"But how will you guys get out?" Chiro asked.

"We'll find our own way out kid." Sprx said.

"We'll meet back at the Super Robot, now go before someone notices you're missing." Gibson said. Chiro didn't hesitate and went down to the entrance where his wounds would be treated.

* * *

><p>At The Super Robot<p>

Chiro was on the roof/shoulder of the Super Robot, his back to its neck and his head facing the sunset. He had a bandage over his right cheek, his left hand wrapped up, and an orange scarf around his neck to hide the mark one of the formless gave him. Chiro hugged his legs close to him and rested his head on his knees he felt worthless an attack happened at his school and he couldn't help anybody and worse Antauri got hurt protecting him and it was all his fault.

"Chiro." Chiro looked up to see Antauri floating in front of him.

"Oh, hey Antauri what's up?" Chiro put on a small fake smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." Antauri answered.

Chiro sighed and said "Not too good."

"Chiro, I understand what happened today was unordinary for you, and it must have shocked you. " Antauri said.

"But- you and the others dealt with this stuff all the time." Chiro said.

"That doesn't mean we get surprised from time to time."

"Yeah, but you guys were able to help everyone get out, while I couldn't even pick myself up!" Chiro said frustrated then his expression sadden "I was totally useless back there Antauri." Chiro said as he turned his head to not face Antauri.

"Chiro look at me." Antauri said but Chiro didn't respond.

"CHIRO-" Chiro then felt something touch his chin and lifted his face up. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'AM TALKING TO YOU YOUNG MAN." Antauri said through his teeth, as Chiro looked at him in fear.

Antauri then calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for my actions Chiro, but you above all things are not useless." Antauri said.

"Oh yeah, name one thing I did that wasn't useless Antauri." Chiro said as he turned his head and crossed his arms.

"You saved me today if you recall."

Chiro then realized he was right, those formless could have hurt Antauri if it wasn't for him.

As Chiro turned his head he saw Antauri smile which was rare of him to do.

"And also you have awaken our team Chiro, without you we might have been in hibernation forever. Your still young Chiro and have many things to learn, but you are not useless." Antauri finished.

"Thanks Antauri, guess I really needed that pep talk." Chiro said.

"Anytime." Antauri said as he helped Chiro up.

"So what are the others up to?" Chiro asked as he and Antauri were heading down stairs.

"I believe they were getting dinner started." Antauri answered.

*KKAAABOOOOOOMMM*

A loud boom was heard, Chiro and Antauri rushed to the kitchen to see the room a mess with orange liquid with Sprx, Gibson, and Nova glaring angrily at Otto.

"What how was I suppose to know you can't mix candy rocks with soda?"

Antauri and Chiro just groaned at this.

Elsewhere

"Well what do you know, they were able to beat my formless no matter that was just a test, the next time we do battle Hyper Force will be your last. HAH HAHAHAHAH!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bad news everyone: my laptop's battery just died and until I get a new one I can't update. If you are wandering how I'm informing you about this is because I'am on my mother's laptop and the reason I can't put up a new chapter is because I already wrote it on my laptop. Until then keep reading.

Author

4RAINYNITE


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone sorry for the wait, I've had a very busy summer this year. First my great grandmother died early this summer, so I decided to take a break after that, now I'm returning to finish my fanfics I haven't finish. For the record this is part 1 of the ending of this fic, more to come soon. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>SRMTHFG LAST 1<p>

Dream

"But mommy, I don't wanna wear this." A small boy most likely 4, was wearing a navy school uniform and a cap.

"Don't be silly Chiro, you look very handsome." Chiro's mother said.

"Your mother's right son who knows, you might get a girlfriend before we know it." Chiro's father said.

"No, ew!" Chiro said that made his parents laugh.

"Chiro wait, before you leave me and your mother thought we'd give you a gift." Chiro's dad said then handed Chiro a lunchbox.

Chiro's eyes sparkled when he say it was a Sun Riders lunchbox.

"Thanks mom and dad this is the best gift in the whole wide world!"

Chiro then got out of the limo and started walking towards his school then smelt the scent of smoke.

"HUH?" The entire school building was on fire, screams were heard and through the windows were figures trying to escape.

"Chiro run!"

"Get away from here son!"

Chiro turned around to see the limo with his parents in it on fire. Tears were pouring from his eyes there was nothing he could do to save his parents, then a cloaked figure formed in front of him and said.

"You're next boy."

End Dream

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Chiro woke up in a cold sweat.

It's been a week since after the accident Chiro's school and everyone was able to take the test online but still… That accident made Chiro open his eyes and realize there would be more attacks to come in the future and he had to fix them. But why, why him?

* * *

><p>At the Super Robot.<p>

The monkeys were having a meeting with each other.

"So the old bag of bones is finally back." Sprx said.

"I'm afraid so Sprx, the time of our awakening was the time of the Skeleton King's return." Antauri answered.

"And with him knowing where Chiro's school was means he may know that he's the chosen one." Nova said.

"As soon as Chiro gets here we need to tell him the truth about what he is up against. " Antauri said.

"Are you sure the kid is ready, I mean first he met us then the whole school thing might blow his mind?" Sprx said.

"Chiro was bound to know sooner or later, besides who knows what the Skeleton King has up his sleeves." Gibson said.

"Tell me about what?"At that moment the doors opened revealing Chiro.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Antauri rose from his seat and said.

"Chiro we need to tell you something." Chiro didn't like where this was going. "Remember when we told you we were looking for a new leader, and your dreams?" Chiro nodded. "Well Chiro there is a reason for that, and it is time that you know as well."

Antauri then formed a green-soul-orb-thingy in his hands then placed the orb inside Chiro's mind. There a cloak figure formed as Antauri narrated.

"His name is the Skeleton King. No one knows who he is are where he came from, all that is known about him is that he wants power. Nothing more, nothing less, that is where we came in we were created to stop his reign of evil, as strong as we are, we were unable to beat him."

"So that's where I come in?" Chiro asked.

"Exactly." Gibson said.

"But if you guys couldn't beat him, what makes you so sure that I can?" Chiro couldn't believe this.

"Chiro, you have nothing to worry about, we have taught you all we know and we know you can do it." Antauri said, this still didn't make Chiro feel less nervous.

At that moment a loud beeping sound was heard.

"What's going on?" Otto said.

Gibson ran to the computer and started typing. "It appears that a meteor is heading for downtown Shuggazoom."

"We have no time to wait." Antauri said. The monkeys ran to the exit, as Chiro followed.

"You may want to stay back kid, it could be dangerous." Sprx said. Chiro just obeyed.

* * *

><p>Downtown Shuggazoom.<p>

Everyone was out and about it was a beautiful summer day, with the birds singing, children laughing, and ice cream 99% off it would be a crime to stay indoors.

Suddenly screams were heard.

"LOOK WHAT'S THAT IN THE SKY!"

"IT'S A METEOR!"

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!"

People started to run from different directions grabbing children, getting into their cars, and trying to find shelter.

The meteor then landed in the center of the city, it was humongous and left a dent in the road, thank goodness no one was in the way or they would be hurt. Then suddenly the meteor melted into black tar then transformed into skeleton creatures that started to attack everyone. Screams were heard and every direction until-

"MONKEY MIND SCREAM"

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP"

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS"

"LASER CRISS CROSS"

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER"

The skeleton creatures soon vanished after they were attacked.

"Well, that was easy." Otto said.

"Too easy." Antauri said almost inaudible.

Suddenly the ground began to rumble under their feet until an army of skeletons popped out of the ground, along with a giant TV monster.

A voice was heard from the tv voice. "Well, well, if it isn't my friends."

Sprx yelled "What do you want Skeleton King?"

"Me? I really don't want much, I just want see my old friends again for the last time." With a snap of his fingers more of his minions appeared one larger than the last. Suddenly they started shooting rays at the monkeys that left them unconscious. Soon the shadow creatures dragged the monkey team away to an unknown area and all that could be heard was the Skeleton King's laugh.

* * *

><p>Super Robot<p>

Chiro saw the whole thing on the super computer he couldn't believe his eyes of what had happened. The monkeys were gone and there was nothing he could do. Fear struck Chiro hard in his chest his friends needed him but he was defenseless. Chiro was at the foot of the robot with a bag full of: snacks, water bottles, and a first-aid kit. There was only one thing Chiro could think of finding his friends and kicking the Skeleton King's butt.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone just wanted to wish you a Happy Holidays. Also this is the last chapter of How We Met. Sorry I didn't update soon I had a lot of work. Also before you read I want to send a pray at for all that has happened during this month and I pray it ends soon. Again Happy Holidays and Enjoy!

* * *

><p>How We Met- The End<p>

*DEEP BREATHING*

Chiro was running as fast as his legs would let him, as rain started pouring down on him making his run much difficult even the warmth from his red hoodie couldn't protect him from the ice shards of raindrops as he ran through the mud and sand. Chiro finally made it back to Shuggazoom City and it already had a new makeover to its takeover: the sky was now a blood red color, the buildings looked like they were decaying, and a huge skull like palace was in the middle of the whole city. Chiro took a deep breath before running to the palace to find his friends. Suddenly screams were heard.

"HELP! HELP US PLEASE!" Chiro ducked behind a car to see people being dragged by the skeletal creatures.

Chiro watched in horror as they were brought into the palace a gate was located where the mouth was and as it opened the teeth began to rise showing how sharp they were and showed a black and red abyss, when the humans and monsters entered the skulls mouth it closed quickly making a huge *CHOMP* sound that made Chiro gulp.

Chiro thought to himself 'Okay, the monkeys are in the skull palace, and I only got one shot to find them and fix everything.' Chiro gave sigh then his face became intense and ran straight into the palace entrance.

* * *

><p>Inside the Palace<p>

Chiro made it inside and looked like the inside of a body (You know with the red organs and tissue and some bones are shown everywhere and so much blood stuff that you want to throw up). "This place is disgusting!" Chiro whispered to himself.

Just then Chiro heard footsteps coming and ran into the nearest hallway he could see, he peered through the side to see a group of skeletal creatures as they froze in the middle of the room walking slowly made their way towards him. Chiro started to sweat and clutched the strings of his hoodie as they came closer, but to his surprise they went into a different hallway. As soon as the coast was clear Chiro ran out of the hallway as he pulled out his communicator. "Gibson are you there? Nova? Otto? Sprx?... Antauri?"

"Chiro?"

"*GASP* Gibson is that you?" Chiro said excited to hear from one of the monkeys again.

"Of course it is me lad, where are you?" Gibson said.

"I don't know, maybe the first floor of the palace." Chiro answered.

"YOU'RE WHAT? YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN THE SUPER ROBOT CHIRO, IT IS NOT SAFE HERE!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Neither are you guys, which is why I came here in the first place. Do you have any idea where you are?" Chiro said.

"I'm afraid not, but your best chance is to try to anyone on the level you are on." Gibson said.

"I under-AHHH." Chiro said as he saw a group of formless, they spotted Chiro as he slowly backed away.

"CHIRO WHAT IS GOING ON? CHIRO ANSWER ME YOUNG MAN!" Gibson said in fear.

Chiro then ran for it as the formless chased him until he reached a dead end. "OH NO!"

The creatures then cornered him as Chiro backed away, suddenly Chiro felt himself sink as he looked down he saw hands grabbing his legs as much as he tried to get away from him they kept pulling him down until Chiro sunk to the bottom of the floor.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH* Chiro let out a scream as he fell through the floor seeming like he would never stop falling until smack he hit the floor like a rock.

"OW! Man that hurt." Chiro said as he rubbed his head.

"Chiro is that you?" Chiro turned around to see Nova who was behind bone like bars.

"Nova!" Chiro ran to the female monkey and hugged her through the bars. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Me neither." Nova said as tears flowed through her eyes. "Have you seen the others?"

"Well I have contact with Gibson thanks to the communicator, but nothing from Otto, Sprx, and Anturi." Chiro said.

"I hope they're okay." Nova said. "You got anything that can get me outta here?"

Chiro then rummaged through his backpack until he came across skeleton key that Otto gave him.

"Let's see if this works." Chiro said a put the key in the key hold and then *CLICK* the door was opened.

"How ironic a skeleton key opens a skeleton door." Nova said.

"Hey Gibson, I found Nova." Chiro said through the communicator.

"Good to know, Nova do you know where the others are?" Gibson asked.

"When I woke up I saw where those creeps put Otto and Sprx, but I have no idea where Antauri is." Nova answered.

"Well we better get going… Any idea where the doors are to this place?" Chiro asked.

Nova gave a smirk."Who needs doors? BOOM BOOM WAKE UP!" Leaving a huge floor in the wall.

Chiro hung on to Nova as she flew them down. The room that they were in looked like the inside of an abandoned 1926 insane asylum.

*MMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN*

"What was that?" Chiro said as he looked around the room for the source of the noise.

"It sounds like it's coming from over there." Nova said as he pointed to the end of the room.

The two walked to the end at the room as they passed rows and rows of what looked like gurneys (a type of bed used to hold people in place when they are on ambulances, in the hospital, or to keep them from hurting others and themselves info from wikipedia) covered in brown spots, the walls were covered in chipped blue tile, as were the floors plain white with green liquid on the floor.

"Uggh, this place makes my fur itch." Nova said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I know what you mean." Chiro said.

The moaning became louder with every step the two took until they reached what seemed to be a body bag .

"S-Should we open it?" Chiro asked as Nova nodded.

Chiro then pulled the zipper down only for a shadow like creature to pop out of it and kick Chiro to the ground.

"Chiro!" Nova screamed as he was kicked, sudden something wrapped around her body preventing her from using any of her attacks then threw her to the ground. Before either could get up the monster charged at them, until it was blasted to the wall and was stuck there do to some pink substance.

"Nova did you do that?" Chiro asked.

Nova answered. "No Chiro, I didn't."

"That was me." Both turned around to see Gibson.

"Gibson you're all right." Nova said.

"Of course I'm all right my dear but we have –OOF!"

"Gibson!" The two screamed.

Gibson was grabbed by the shadow thing which was tightening its grip on Gibson.

"MAGNE-TINGLER BLAST!"

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS!"

Saws attacked what seemed to be the tentacle of the beast releasing Gibson, and a ball of energy hit what seemed to be the head of monster then it sucked the shadow in until it disappeared.

"OTTO,SPRX!" Chiro said excited to see his friends again, Otto ran to Gibson to hug him, and Nova hugged Sprx making him blush. "Where were you guys?"

"Skullhead put me in what seemed to be the garage of this dump." Sprx answered.

"I put in the kitchen." Otto said as he pulled out what seemed to be a red apple. "Anybody want an apple?"

Then the apple started to grow glowing green eyes and sharp teeth, the others screamed as it tried to attack them. Luckily, Otto popped the fruit into his mouth and ate it and earned looks of disgust from his friends.

"Hey, where's Anturi?" Sprx asked.

"We haven't found him yet." Chiro said sadly as he looked to the ground.

Gibson said "Don't worry Chiro, Antauri is capable of defending himself-"

Gibson was cut-off by a voice from the intercom.

"Attention all units report to the Death Ring, our favorite 'guest' is here for a visit." The voice said before turning off.

"ANTAURI!" The four shouted.

"We have to save him." Chiro said.

"But how we don't even know how to get to the Death Ring." Sprx said.

"I DO!" Otto said.

"Yeah, I saw it when I ran into Sprx." Otto.

"Well what are we waiting for, Antauri needs us lets go!" Chiro said as Otto lead them.

* * *

><p>The Death Ring<p>

The Death Ring looked like the average football station except: the field was filled with dirt and stones, the audience seats were filled with hostages of the Skeleton King who were tied to their seats, and a big screen tv turning n.

A figure covered with a cloak with red eyes (The Skeleton King) appeared on the tv screen sticking fear into the hostages, then he spoke.

"Well, hello meat sacks. You all must be wondering why you are here, well that is an easy question: you are all here to play my little game to the death."

The audience were in shock:1st they were kidnapped, now they would have to kill each other .

"But do not worry you will not be the first to die, my 'friend' will be a test subject to see how yell you will survive."

* * *

><p>Above the Death Ring<p>

"Otto, are you certain this is the correct location?" Gibson asked.

"Well, there was a sign last time." Otto answered.

"Uggh it's getting darker the more we travel." Sprx said as he turned on his headlight about to regret it.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHH*

The group screamed as they were many monstrous creatures that surrounded them, only to find out the reason the beast weren't attacking was because they were held in electric cages and they had some sort of collars on the,.

"Man those things are ugly." Sprx said.

"Forget that we need to find Antauri." Chiro said as the group looked around only to hear the voice of the Skeleton King.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to the beginning of your end. But, before you all die my enemy is the first to go." A black cloak covered what seemed to be a cage as the henchmen carried it to the center of the arena.

"Behold your end Anta- What he's escaped." Yes as the cloaked vanished it revealed that Antauri was nowhere to be found.

"Did you guys here that, Antauri made it out." Chiro said.

"Good to know." Sprx said.

"No matter, I have others toys to play with." Skeleton king said and with a snap of his fingers the bottom of the room Chiro and the monkeys were in began to open.

The monkeys used their jetpacks to fly above so they wanted be sucked in.

"Guys where's Chiro?" Nova asked.

"I thought Sprx had him."

"CHIRO!" They screamed trying to find him.

Chiro hung onto one of the cages the monsters were in as he fell down to the arena the monkeys tired to reach Chiro but they had to watch out for other cages from falling on them. As he hit the ground the monsters' cages began to open looking at Chiro.

"Well I was going to someone with meat on their bones, but you'll do." The Skeleton King said as he pressed a button on a controller that lit up the collars and made the beasts' eyes glow red Chiro was about to let out a scream the crowd could only watch as the young boy as about to be killed, until.

"BOOM BOOM WAKE UP"

"LASER CRISS CROSS"

"WHIRLING DESTRUCTO SAWS"

"MAGNA BALL BLAZER"

Their attacks on the beast seemed to have a powerful effect on them as each one of them fell.

"Chiro are you okay?" Nova said as she helped Chiro and the others get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chiro said as screens with the groups faces (save Chiro) were on a bunch of big screens.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friends. I so glad that you could make it."

"Skeleton King." The group said.

"Well as nice as it is to see you again, I must bid you an adieu." He said as the ground began to rumble that it was felt throughout the arena.

Soon a new monster dug up through the ground, it was: black and red swirls, bigger than the other monsters, had tentacle feet, praying mantis hands, and shark-like teeth.

The monster let out a huge roar then swung its tentacles to the monkeys making them fly into the wall.

"Guys!" Chiro screamed as he ran to his friends only for the monster's tentacles to wrap around his feet and making him trip. Chiro grabbed a stone and started to hammer it into the monster's tentacle. The monster then formed into a larger creature the size of a house and opened its mouth that surrounded its body ready to eat Chiro. Until the monster stopped grabbing Chiro completely letting him escape and then fell apart into slices hitting the ground letting dust to cover the arena.

"WHAT? BUT HOW -?" The Skeleton King said but then the screens turned.

The dust soon cleared revealing a black monkey with glowing green claws. "Antauri!" His friends shouted in excitement.

"Antauri, your okay." Chiro said as he held Antauri in a strong hug.

"It is great to see you as well Chiro." Antauri said as the others surrounded them.

"As much as I hate to spoil this reunion, but how are we gonna get out of here?" Sprx asked.

"Allow me." Antauri said as he pull out a remote and pressed a button down that opened all the doors to exit the arena and all the captives go.

"Woah, where'd you find that?" Chiro asked.

"Let's get out of here first, please." Nova said as everyone escaped the palace.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

Everyone was finally outside, trying to find love ones, treat wounds, and trying to forget what has happened to them. The sky was still a blood red, the rain felt like knives and despite everyone being out of the palace the sense of danger was still in the air did not leave.

"So that's who I'm up against." Chiro said as he bandaged Otto's hand. The monkey team were now on a roof of some building.

"Yes, that is the Skeleton King alright." Otto said.

"What do you think he's up to now?" Chiro asked.

"I don't know, but after our break out he has to be planning something." Antauri said.

Suddenly the ground began to shake under them.

"What was that?" Sprx said.

"Hey look!" Nova said as she pointed down at the street. In the middle of the street was a tv monster that was shooting lasers everywhere.

"We got to stop him." Chiro said.

"You mean 'we' stop him, Chiro this seems to be a trap and we need you to stay here." Gibson said.

"BUT-" Chiro was cutoff. "Gibson's right Chiro, we need you to stay here where it is safe." Antauri said as the team flew toward the tv monster.

The monkeys landed on the street in front of the monster when the Skeleton King's face appeared on the screen.

"Please tell me you have come to surrender yourselves." He said.

"Yeah right Skull face, why don't you come out and fight you coward." Sprx said.

"As you wish."

The tv monster's body turned thin, its head turned skull shaped, until it turned out to be the Skeleton King himself. This completely stunned the monkey force.

"No way." Sprx said.

"Way." The Skeleton King said as he pointed his staff at the group and shoot a dark beam at them causing them to faint, the Skeleton king then gave out an evil laugh.

"You fools, you thought you could the defeat me? Didn't you learn your lesson after I defeated you the last time, without a leader you are nothing, now I have this planet on its knees next the entire universe!" The Skeleton King gave another evil laugh until. "NO!"

Everyone turned to see Chiro. "Chiro, no." Antauri said to himself as he tried to get up.

"Get lost boy, I'll deal with you later." The Skeleton King said.

"No, I will not back down!" Chiro said he was tired of just standing there and doing nothing, he wasn't going to back down epically not now.

"Fine boy… But first these monkeys die first." The Skeleton King let out another blast much bigger than the last that looked like a giant black and violet dust storm aimed for the monkeys.

Chiro ran in front of the beam to protect his friends. Before anyone could say anything the cloud completely engulfed Chiro and the monkeys…But not for long! A green light was seen in the dark cloud until it grew in a form of a giant green primate.

"No not the Power Primate!" The Skeleton King said backing away.

The Power Primate smashed its fist to the ground eliminating the cloud and causing everyone to fall to the ground, and disappeared as fast as it came.

As soon as the fog lifted the monkeys seemed to gain strength from the Power Primate and a new leader.

Chiro stood up with his team one he was wearing an orange scarf around his neck, orange gloves, black boots, a white mask with orange stripes, and a white buttoned-shirt with pants.

Chiro looked down at his gloved covered hands and said to himself. "W-what just happened?"

The Skeleton King had an awful expression on his face after seeing this. "So you're the new leader of the Hyper Force I should've known it was -"

"Chiro Spearo!" Chiro formed a lightning bolt in his hand and threw it at the Skeleton King.

"You think this is over boy, it hasn't even begun." The Skeleton King said as he disappeared from thin air.

The ground began to shake (AGAIN).

"Am I the only one getting sick of the ground shaking and monsters coming out?" Otto asked.

At that moment a giant skeleton monster (it looked like a formless only bigger) came out of the ground attacking skyscrapers, cars, and whatever it could get its hands on.

"How are we gonna stop that?" Chiro asked.

"To the Super Robot!" Otto said in excitement.

* * *

><p>The Super Robot<p>

"So let me get this straight: we go up those tubes, each get a body part of the robot, and destroy that thing?" Chiro asked.

"Of course." Gibson said.

"But guys, I don't know how to control a giant robot, and I don't know how to protect a whole city. What if I mess up and the whole universe is endanger because of me?" Chiro said.

"Chiro, you've learned so much from us there is absolutely no way of you to fail.

"But-" Chiro tried to say something but Antauri cut him off.

And I can personally say you know what you are doing." Antauri said.

Chiro looked around and saw that the others believed in him as well.

"You got the stuff of a leader kid." Sprx said as he gave Chiro a thumbs off.

Chiro smiled and said "Alright, Monkey Team let's go!"

The monkey team then reached the control rooms to operate the Super Robot and headed back to the city.

SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO!1

* * *

><p>Back to the City<p>

The skeleton monster continued to destroy the city with millions of people running and screaming for their lives.

"Hey Skullhead!"

The skeleton monster turned around to see who was calling him only to have a fist meet his face and feel to the ground.

"WHOO HOO LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!" Otto said.

The skeleton monster got up ready to fight and tackled the Super Robot to the ground punching the robot until it formed dents.

The Super Robot then released beams form its eyes blasting the creature off of it.

"Boy that was close." Chrio said.

As soon as they got up the skeleton monster got up it seemed to have grown taller than before.

Sprx spoke up. "Is it me or is that thing get-" Sprx was cut off as the monster grabbed the robots head and smashed into random building.

"He is getting stronger!" Nova said.

"But how?" Otto said.

"It doesn't matter how he is getting stronger we just have to defeat him." Antauri said.

"But how do we do that?" Chiro said.

The skeleton creature continued to smash the Super Robot into random buildings until one smashed building revealed to have neon light signs glowing throughout the building.

The skeleton monster retreated from the light giving Chiro an idea.

"Guys did you see that light is his weakness." Chiro said.

"Of course, with all this rain and gloom the monster is in its element." Gibson said.

"So what do you suppose we do kid?" Sprx said.

"Hey this thing can fly right?" Chiro asked.

As the skeleton monster regained strength and was bigger and badder than before, it started to look for the Super Robot again only to notice it flying into the clouds and chased after them.

"UH, Chiro I know you're the leader and stuff, but do you think this is a good idea." Otto said.

"Don't worry Otto, I know this will work, Okay in position!" Chiro said.

The Super Robot was now in place as the skeleton monster closer until it almost engulfed them.

"Now !" Chiro shouted.

Missiles were released throughout the robot to the sky making little holes through the rain clouds making them break apart until beams of light attacked the monster.

A loud screech was heard by the monster as it destigrated into thin air and the sun broke through the blood red clouds and the rain clouds.

"WE DID IT!" Otto shouted.

"YES!" Nova said as she punched the air.

"Indeed!" Gibson said.

Antauri and Sprx just smiled to themselves.

Chiro couldn't believe that just happened just a couple of days ago he was a regular kid and today he was a hero.

"Well, well, aren't we so full of ourselves." The group turned to see a tv monster with Skeleton king's face on the screen. "Don't think you have won for a second, I will be back especially for you Chiro." And with a flash the monster flew away.

"Alright Monkey Team, let's go home." Chiro said.

* * *

><p>Home<p>

Despite the destruction of the city cheers were heard throughout the city as the Super Robot land and the Monkey Team came out.

The team waved to the people cheered for them.

"We're heroes." Otto said doing some back flips earning some cheers from the crowd.

"Do you still think you were not meant to be a hero, Chiro." Antauri asked Chiro.

"Actually, Antauri I think I really was meant to be a hero." Chiro said as he smiled down at Antauri who returned the favor.

Suddenly a green light surrounded Chiro. "What's happening?" Chiro said.

"Chiro!" The Monkey Team screamed as they ace towards, only to find out that the light didn't harm Chiro but transformed him out of his super hero uniform and back into the outfit he had on before.

The crowd gasp to see that their hero was just a regular teenage boy to make matters worse Chiro's hood fell off revealing his face.

'OH NO!' Was the only thought in Chiro's head.

"Awkward." Otto said.

As Chiro was revealed the crowd began to speak to themselves.

"Wait who's that kid?"

"I think he goes to the same school as my daughter."

"How old is he?"

"Isn't that the guy who sat next to me in English class?"

Chiro felt beyond embarrassed until the sound of clapping was heard that stopped everyone from speaking.

It was the owner of the hover burger stand, than others joined into the clapping thank the team for saving them from danger.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

After the whole Skeleton King takeover the citizens of Shuggazoom were cleaning up and fixing up damage from the Skeleton King takeover. Besides that everything was back to normal: the arcade had children playing video games, the salons had women and men alike getting new hairdos, and the super markets were back with customers.

Super Market

Chiro was rolling a grocery basket with Otto in the kiddy seat, Nova and Sprx in the basket, Gibson walking at Chiro's left, and Antauri floating next to Chiro on the right side.

"OH, OH,OH I WANT THIS CEREAL!" Otto said as he pulled a cereal box with pastal colored bunnies on it and shoved it near Chiro's face.

"Sure we can get that Otto." Chiro said.

"While we are here I'd to get some protein shake mix." Nova said.

"Geez, what happened to just drinking milk?" Sprx said then the group heard a gasp from behind them.

It was a girl behind them about 5 years old holding a monkey toy.

"Hi." Chiro said as he waved to her, she just smiled and ran back to her mother.

"Mommy, mommy ,I meet the monkey man." She said to her mother.

"Yes honey it is the nice boy and his pet monkeys that saved our lives." The mother said.

"Pet monkeys?" Sprx said.

"Let it go Sprx their only human." Gibson said as he was reading a science magazine.

"I'd say things are looking up for us." Chiro said.

"What makes you say that?" Otto said.

"Just a feeling." Chiro said as the monkey passed many teenage girls who fangirled at the sight of Chiro.

* * *

><p>Out of the Supermarket<p>

"Hey monkey boy." Chiro turned around to see BT and Glenny who looked mad as heck.

"Those the punks who've been messing with ya kid?" Sprx said.

"Yeah, but I can take them." Chiro answered as the two bullies came up to him.

"Listen here monkey boy, just because you saved everyone's' lives yesterday doesn't make you special." BT said.

"Yeah, your still a loser to us." Glenny said.

"Oh, you two don't have to worry about that, you guys really aren't that much of a fight anyways." Chiro said with a smirk.

"What?" The two bullies said ready to beat Chiro up until they saw the monkeys hovering above them.

"Oh BT Glenny, I want you to meet Sprx, Otto, and Gibson. You both meet Antauri and Nova already." Chiro said with an evil smirk on his face with that the monkeys' hands changed into their weapons.

*AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

The two bullies fled the scene leaving the Monkey team to laugh.

"Let's go home." Chiro said.

* * *

><p>Home<p>

"Can I open my eyes now?" Chiro said with his eyes covered with a blindfold.

"Of course you may." Antauri said.

Chiro took off his blindfolds and say a door. "Gee, what a nice door."

"It's what's behind the door you are actually looking for." Antauri said as he put his paw print through a scan that opened the door.

"Surprise!" Nova , Otto, Gibson, and Sprx said.

Chiro couldn't believe this his friends were giving him his own room.

"What do you think Kid?" Sprx said.

Chiro tried to fight back his tears. "Guys thank you, I just can't believe you would do this for me."

"Were your team Chiro we will do anything for you." Antauri said.

"No, you guys are my family and right back at ya." Chiro said as they formed a group hug.

* * *

><p>ELSEWHERE<p>

About some time later the Skeleton King was sending monsters to fight the Hyper Force only to lose every time, the last one was green mud monster that failed.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME DOCTOR!" The Skeleton King said.

"Please, one more chance is all I ask." The woman pleaded but was dragged away by some formless as she screamed.

"Excuse me my king, I think I may be of service." A figure in the dark said.

"What do you have to offer?" The Skeleton King said.

"This." The figure pushed a floating tray with a figure hidden under a white sheet in front of The Skeleton King as he removed the covers an evil grin formed on his skull face.

"Yes, she will do fine, may I ask for your name." The Skeleton King said.

The figure came out and showed to be a miniature pink monkey in a blue dress and bow.

"My name is Sakko." He said.

* * *

><p>To Our Heroes<p>

There was nothing but grey clouds in the sky, The Hyper Force were on top of the Super Robot, Sprx and Chiro had some gun thingys and something attached to their backs looking ready to fight.

Chiro said "I know this looks bad team!" As they made poses ready to fight an unseen enemy as the view went down the Super Robot that was covered in green stuff as the sky was turning clear and some of the green fell off the robot.

Chiro had the look of disgust on his face until it turned back serious. "But the Super Robot must be cleaned!"

Thus starting a new adventure For The Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force GO!

The End!

* * *

><p>Well I hoped you enjoy the last chapter I will have more stories of our favorite monkey team soon. In the mean time You can check out my Phineas and Ferb, Danny Phantom, Cats, and Starlight Express stories. Happy Holidays!<p> 


End file.
